


want no spice with me

by girlygirl14534



Series: The Adventures of Amy [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, Dinner, F/M, Meet the Family, Multi, Thai Food, Tik Tok, TikTok, steve cant handle spice, steve needs some milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlygirl14534/pseuds/girlygirl14534
Summary: you come home to your sister forcing steve and bucky to do tik tok dances, and the four of you end up going out for thai food
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes/Reader
Series: The Adventures of Amy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903927
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	want no spice with me

**Author's Note:**

> i had a hell of a time coming up with a title for this one. I wanted something tik tok themed but the only tik tok song I really know is savage so then I was listening to the savage remix trying to come up with a title. beyonce says a lot of food-related things like "chef's kiss, she's a treat" but I decided to go with a play on her line "want no smoke with me" and changed it to spice and you'll soon see why

You heard it before you even put your key in the lock: the sound of music coming from your living room. You knew from the song choice that it was a TikTok video, and you knew that when you opened the door you would find your little sister on her phone on your couch, hand in a bag of hot chips, feet on the coffee table. You mentally prepared yourself to sit through hundreds of videos of teenagers dancing badly, turned the key, and entered your apartment. 

What you were not prepared for was the sight of your little sister, Steve, and Bucky dancing badly in front of a phone. They looked at you sheepishly when you entered, like they had been caught red-handed. 

“What…?” you asked. 

“Amy! You didn’t tell me you had superhero friends!” your sister Anna said to you. 

“Are you forcing them to make TikToks with you?”

“They want to!” she replied. 

You looked at the boys skeptically, but they didn’t give you any indication that they were being forced to dance against their will. 

“Alright, well don’t post anything,” you said to her. 

“What?! Are you kidding?! Don’t you know how many likes I’ll get if I have Captain America _and_ the Winter Soldier in a video with me?!” 

You gave her a cut-it-out look and she grabbed her phone from where it was propped up on your counter and flopped back onto your couch in a huff. You hugged each of the boys, still unsure why they were there. Your sister being there wasn’t that big of a surprise: she attended university in New York state and sometimes took the train to the city on weekends and stayed with you. She was supposed to be calling first, but you made the mistake of giving her a key, meaning she just came and went and she pleased. It normally wasn’t an issue: you didn’t usually have plans for her to disrupt. But a lot had changed since her last visit, and the fact that you were dating two guys now probably meant it was time to set some real boundaries. 

“We thought we’d stop by and see if you wanted to go to dinner and Anna answered the door,” Steve explained. 

“Yeah, she has a key so she often pops by unannounced,” you said with only a slight twinge of annoyance in your voice. Anna was of course listening and didn’t even pick her eyes up from her phone to give you the middle finger. 

“We would still love to take the two of you out to dinner if you want,” Bucky said. 

“Oh, we want!” Anna said before you could even think about it. 

You shrugged, accepting the dinner invitation. The four of you decided to walk to your favorite Thai restaurant. It was you and Liv’s go-to when you didn’t feel like cooking. 

You hadn’t planned on introducing the boys to your family this soon. Your sister was nosy and meddling, and while you loved her dearly, she wasn’t really great at keeping her mouth shut and minding her own business. You had never dated anyone before and you wanted space to figure it out before you told your family. You would have to swear Anna to secrecy not to tell your parents. Oh, God, your parents. If everything went well you would eventually have to tell them about your polyamorous relationship. They were liberal, but this might push the limits of their open-mindedness. You tried not to worry too much as you walked, Anna peppering both of the boys with questions that were varying levels of impolite, especially asking about their political beliefs. 

While it was usually considered rude to ask these sorts of questions, you were secretly grateful that Anna had the courage to ask the questions you didn’t. You actually were curious: What _did_ they think of immigration? Black Lives Matter? The wage gap? The environment? You didn’t want to make assumptions based on their background, but they were from a different time, and some of their beliefs might reflect that. 

Well, you needn’t have worried, as Steve especially got going about all the misconceptions about him and his beliefs since he was Captain America. He wasn’t xenophobic: his parents were immigrants! He was politically active before the war, but even now he still went to protests, always incognito, so as not to distract from the message. Steve and Anna got to talking about politics and different protests they had attended. 

You got to the restaurant and were seated quickly. You and Anna each ordered your usual: pad see ew and fried rice. Steve also got fried rice and Bucky ordered in Thai so you had no clue what he ordered. You were the only person that didn’t get coconut soup to start. Your sister always teased you for getting the “bland” veggie soup, but there was something about it that comforted you so much. It was also your go-to whenever you were feeling under the weather: you swore that the clear broth and abundance of veggies could cure you of any ailment. 

“You love having a lot of vegetables in all the wrong things, don’t you?” Bucky teased. 

“Wait until you see her pizza order!” Anna interjected. “Artichokes, mushrooms, peppers, onions, green _and_ black olives. I’m like, ‘Girl, just get a salad!’”

“Exactly! Thank you!” Bucky high-fived Anna. You shook your head at the two of them. “Now the real question is,” Bucky said, turning serious now, “what _do_ you like on your pizza?”

“I like just plain cheese,” Anna said, cementing Bucky’s love for her. 

“Finally somebody with some sense! Because these two?” he gestured at you and Steve and shook his head disapprovingly. He couldn’t quite sell the disapproval though because he was smiling so hard. 

Your main courses arrived and you all focused on your meals. The place had huge portions (by your standards) and you never finished everything. The boys, on the other hand, had ordered triple portions and still probably wouldn’t have leftovers. You offered everyone a bite out of your meal like you always did, and all three of them took you up on it, Bucky conceding that Pad See Ew was in fact a good choice. 

Steve was eyeing Bucky’s food and Bucky was pretending not to notice. 

“What ya got there, Buck?”

“You won’t like it, Steve. It’s spicy.”

“I can handle spice!” Steve said. 

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Really?” 

“You guys didn’t tell me they were _ghost peppers_! I couldn’t even mentally prepare myself! And I wasn’t crying, there was just sweat in my eye!”

Bucky didn’t say anything in response, just resumed enjoying his meal. Bucky’s mystery dish had turned out to be a soup. You had to admit it did look really good. Partly because of all the vegetables that you saw in it. 

“Well, it appears to be chock-full of vegetables,” you said pointedly.

“Yes, but they’re not the star of the dish, nor are they taking away from it. Your soup earlier was literally just hot water and vegetables. You were basically drinking carrot and green bean tea!” The four of you all laughed. 

“Whatever,” you said. You knew when to admit defeat, and you would not win this fight. 

Bucky excused himself to go to the restroom and pointed one finger at Steve before he left, warning Steve against trying his food. Of course, as soon as Bucky was out of sight, Steve reached over and tried a spoonful of the forbidden soup. You watched his face intently to gauge his reaction. At first he quirked his head to the side; intrigued, impressed. Then, as he swallowed, his eyes went wide and he started to turn red. When you asked him if he was alright he opened his mouth to respond but no words came out, and he commenced coughing and spluttering. You offered him your thai tea and he gulped down the whole thing in two sips, seeming to cool off a little bit. He drained his, yours, and Anna’s waters trying to get the burning under control. The pressure of trying to get his composure back before Bucky returned added an extra layer of urgency and hilarity to the situation. You and Anna made frequent eye contact and tried not to laugh out loud at Steve’s predicament. 

You encouraged him to try eating some plain rice. He refused at first because of how badly his mouth was hurting but eventually gave in. It seemed to help a little, and his condition improved so that he was only panting slowly. You were trying to help dry the ~~tears~~ sweat that had run down his face during his battle against capsaicin, blotting him with your napkin, when you saw Bucky turn the corner. You quickly put your hands and your napkin in your lap, engaging Anna in a conversation about how her classes were going and hoping Bucky wouldn’t notice Steve’s condition. When he sat down he didn’t say anything. He just looked at Steve with an amused expression. Steve tried to greet him nonchalantly but his voice was hoarse from all the spice. 

You took one look at Anna and the two of you burst out laughing, Bucky quickly joining you. Even Steve chuckled a bit at the situation. You called over your waiter and ordered yourself a replacement tea, Steve ordering three for himself. After he had chugged two teas he seemed to be feeling better and was able to rejoin the conversation. 

“I tried to tell you,” Bucky said to Steve, humor in his voice.

“It just looked so good,” Steve complained. 

It did look good. Even after witnessing what Steve just went through you were still tempted to try it. Bucky saw you looking longingly at his bowl. 

“Not you, too! Don’t you see what this did to him?” Bucky gestured at Steve.

“I know, but it just looks _so good_ ,” you said. 

“Amy, don’t do it. You’ll die,” Anna said. “She can’t even handle one Taki,” she explained to the boys, who looked shocked over how low your spice tolerance was. Bucky not-so-subtly scooted his bowl out of your reach. 

“Amy, don’t do it! You’ll die,” Steve said in the most serious voice you had ever heard from him. 

“I’m not going to eat it!” you insisted. 

It was funny seeing the three of them here, united in trying to prevent you from trying spicy food. You had been nervous about Anna meeting them, but here, at dinner, it all felt so natural. They seemed to get along really well, and Anna didn’t seem bothered at all by your relationship arrangement. Unless... _does she think the three of us are just friends?_ You doubted the boys had told her and you guessed the three of you hadn’t been explicitly couple-y tonight. Why _did_ she think these two just showed up on your doorstep? You supposed you’d have to wait and ask her. 

You wrapped up your dinner with a bowl of coconut ice cream for each of you, extra scoops for Steve. The boys walked the two of you back to your apartment and to the door. They said their goodbyes and nice-to-meet-yous to Anna before you let her into the apartment. You lingered at the doorway, partially closing the door to give yourself a little privacy to say goodbye to the boys. You gave each of them a kiss. 

“This was a really nice surprise, thank you for dinner. And sorry about the fourth wheel,” you said. 

“It was really great to meet your sister!” Steve said, and Bucky nodded. They each gave you a kiss on the cheek and then they were gone. You weren’t sure you’d ever get used to their kisses: every time their lips met your skin it was instant butterflies. You tried to get your grin under control as you entered your apartment and closed the door. 

You looked over to see Anna, nosy as ever, right by the door, obviously snooping. Normally she would’ve made a half-hearted attempt to rush away from the door and pretend like she wasn’t listening in, but this time she was frozen in shock. 

She pointed at you. “You...and...them?” She pointed towards the door. “Both of them?” she was hardly forming coherent sentences. 

“Yes?” 

“You and Captain America—” 

“Steve.”

“You and ‘Steve’ and Bucky are…” 

“Dating?”

“You are?!”

“Yes.” You were trying very hard to remain as nonchalant as possible.

“You’re lying!” 

“I am not.”

“AMY!”

“What?”

“You’re joking!” 

“No, I’m not.” 

“I don’t believe you.”

“Okay,” you shrugged, pretending not to care. You went to the couch and turned on the TV, flipping aimlessly through channels as Anna stayed where she was. 

“LIV?!” Anna called. 

Liv came out of her bedroom, one airpod in hand, coming to see the commotion. 

“Anna? What’s wrong?”

“Is Amy...y’know... _with_ Steve and Bucky?”

Liv looked at you, wanting to know whether or not she should answer honestly. You nodded at her. 

“The three of them are dating, yes.” 

She looked between the two of you suspiciously. 

“Anna, why did you think they were here?” you asked. 

“I don’t know. I was sitting on the couch, hanging out, when there was a knock at the door. Neither you nor Liv was home so I used the peephole and I saw two really hot guys so of course I opened the door, and—” 

“Please tell me you don’t do that at school.”

“Do what?”

“Answer the door to two strange men just because they look hot.” 

“Oh, quit worryin’. Anyway, I opened the door and I immediately recognized them. They said that they were just dropping by and I told them they were welcome to wait here for you. I ended up showing them TikTok and they asked me to teach them some dances—” 

“They did not,” you said, thinking of how reluctant they had been to do the dance fitness videos with you the other day. 

“Okay, maybe they didn’t, but they seemed happy to do it when I asked,” Anna said. 

You shook your head at your little sister. Typical Anna. 

“And then you came in. I didn’t really have the opportunity to ask how you knew each other, but...You’re dating _both_ of them? They just … share you?” 

“Anna, you’re in college! Why are you acting all scandalized? And they don’t ‘share me’ it’s not like that!”

“I’m scandalized because it’s _you_! You’re supposed to be boring! You’ve never done anything that would ever make mom or dad even _think_ you stepped a toe out of line! Thanks a lot for that, by the way. Mom and dad are gonna _die_ when they find out!”

“Anna. You _canNOT_ tell them.”

“Okay, geez, I won’t.” 

“I’m serious, Anna.” 

“You’re really serious about this, aren’t you? You really _are_ dating them.”

You let out an exasperated sigh. “How many times am I gonna have to tell you?” 

“Ok,” she said, finally crossing the room and joining you on the couch. “You have to tell me everything! And I promise my lips are sealed.”

“Thanks for serving as my witness, Liv,” you said, indicating that Liv could leave. 

“Any time,” she said, popping her earbud back in and heading back to her room. She had two siblings of her own and was used to visits from Anna—tonight’s antics didn’t phase her. 

You told Anna everything: How you met each of them, your over-the-top first dates, how you decided to try this relationship, and how excited you were for the future. 

“Are you guys having _sex_?” she whispered that last part. 

“We’ve only been together for a few weeks!” 

“That wasn’t an answer.” 

“No, we have not had sex yet.”

“Yet?” 

You knew it hadn’t been very long, but things had been moving fast between the three of you. You hadn’t even realized how strongly you felt about them until this moment. At some level, you were already expecting to lose your virginity to them.

“Yet,” you answered honestly. 

“Leave it to you to never date anyone for 25 years and then get two superhero boyfriends,” she said. 

“What do you think of that? Do you think it’s...bad?” You really did want her approval. She was the third person in your life to know about the relationship. Kiara, of course, was all for it. Liv was a little more hesitant about it but all she really cared about was that you were happy. You hadn’t been able to track Michelle down and this was really news you wanted to give in person. So Anna was the third person you had told, and even though you two went back and forth all the time, you loved her and deeply respected her opinion. So you asked her what she thought and she took a moment to think about it. 

“You seem really happy, Amy. _Really_ happy. How could that be bad?”

_I can’t argue with that._

You asked her to show you the TikTok they had made and she did. 

“Steve’s not half bad,” she said. 

“I taught him everything he knows,” you said, telling her the story of how you had gotten them to do the dance fitness videos with you. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there’s a joke in there somewhere about cap...saicin. Too on the nose?
> 
> check my socials for pics of bucky's order: gaeng tai pla!   
> ig: girlygirl14534, tumblr: amyverse


End file.
